


your confessions

by nygmobs



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Probably ooc, burns actually feels the same who knew, confessions of feelings, getting together?, i still can't tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: waylon finally gets to hear those words he's been longing for after so many years of pining
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	your confessions

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic of these two

waylon smithers have had a thing for him was in love with him for a fact. he just never said anything about it he didn't mind it, it was quite flattering in fact, he would never dare act on that though.

burns would have never thought he would end up feeling the same for this man who has been in love with him for literal years, but god he was wrong, very wrong.

he didn't know when it happened, he just knows that it did. he had no idea what to do did he tell waylon? did he not and keep it inside?

he sighed putting his face in hands. 

waylon walking in the room asked the other “what's wrong sir?”

burns jumped at the voice “oh, mr. smithers it's just you, and nothing is wrong i'm just peachy”

“are you sure sir?”

“i-” he pauses he really didn't know what to say or do he wanted to tell waylon he really did but then again he didn't he wanted to keep this inside of him and wait for it to go away but what if it never goes away? what if he's stuck with these feelings for his subordinate until he tells the man.

he must have zoned out because waylon kept calling for him with a worried look on his face.

“sir?.. sir are you alright” he called out once more

burns shook his head and regained attention he looks at waylon.

“waylon?” he asked 

“sir?”

“do you- do you know i care for you right?”

“i- you do?”

burns nod his head “yes, i do. do you know another thing waylon?”

waylon shakes his head softly “no sir i don't, what is it?”

“well, i-i think i may have uh feelings for you-”

waylon's eyes widen in disbelief at what he just heard was this actually happening? did he hear him right- is he dreaming again there is no possible way this is real.

waylon scoffs chuckling “this can't be real”

“this is very much real mr.smithers”

“are you being serious this isn't some sick joke?”

“i'm deadly serious mr.smithers”

“i can't believe this is actually happening oh my god.. i can't believe you- you actually feel the same way about me” waylons chuckles lightly tears threatening to spill from his eyes “you have no idea how long i wanted you to tell me that”

“i think i did- i knew you had feelings and was in some sorts in love with me i just didn't say anything about it”

“if you knew why didn't you say anything or fire me because of it”

“firing you wouldn't have done anything, plus i found it quite flattering. but i developed feelings a little while ago... i waited for them to go away but they never did, so here we are”

“so here we are” waylon repeats, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

“sir?” he asks

“yes mr.smithers”

“may i uh- may i kiss you?” he asked his eyes full of hope that the other would say yes.

“why not go ahead” honestly he was waiting for smithers to ask that he really didn't want to make the first move

smithers smiled at burns he went closer to the man and bent down so he was eye level with him from where the other was sitting.

he just looked at monty a second putting his hand on the olders face he leans in and connects their lips in a gentle kiss, burns were shocked for a minute before he found himself kissing the other back they stay like that for another minute before pulling away to catch their breaths

waylon was breathing softly grinning at the other man.

“i can't believe i actually got to kiss you, i've been wanting this for so long”

“i know” monty gives a little smile

“i love you monty”

“i know,” he says again

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad again first fics of these two


End file.
